A Garota Americana
by SrtaAgnolletto
Summary: Sakura é a típica adolescente, com suas listas de 10 mais. Os dez melhores filmes, os dez carinhas mais gatos da escola e os dez motivos para estar em sérios problemas. Isso até o dia em que ela salva o presidente dos Estados Unidos de uma tentativa de assassinato e se torna uma heroína. [Adaptação do Livro - A garota americana de Meg Cabot]
1. Prólogo

_**Bom,**_ aqui está a lista das dez principais razões por que eu não suporto a minha irmã Ino:

 **10.** Fico com todas as roupas que não servem mais nela, até os sutiãs.

 **9.** Quando me recuso a usar as roupas velhas dela, levo o maior sermão sobre desperdício e preservação do meio ambiente. Olha, eu até me preocupo com a natureza. Mas isso não significa querer usar os sutiãs velhos da minha irmã. Eu disse para a minha mãe que não entendo por que preciso usar sutiã, já que eu, tipo assim, não tenho muita coisa para colocar lá dentro. Então vem Ino e diz que, se eu não usar sutiã agora, quando tiver algo para colocar lá dentro vai ficar tudo frouxo, parecido com aquelas mulheres tribais que aparecem no Discovery Channel.

 **8.** Esse é outro motivo por que eu não suporto a Ino. Porque ela vive fazendo esse tipo de observação. Se quer saber a minha opinião, acho que a gente devia pegar os sutiãs velhos da Ino e mandar tudo para aquelas mulheres tribais.

 **7.** Os papos dela no telefone são assim: "De jeito nenhum. (...) O que foi que ele disse? (...) E daí, o que ela disse? (...) De jeito nenhum. (...) Isso é a maior mentira. (...) Eu não. Não mesmo. (...) Quem foi que disse isso? (...) Bom, é mentira. (...) Não, eu não. (...) Eu não gosto dele. (...) Tá, tudo bem, vai ver que eu gosto. Ah, preciso desligar, tem outra ligação".

 **6.** Ela é animadora de torcida. Tá bom? Animadora de torcida. Fica dançando e sacudindo pompons para um bando de neandertais que correm de um lado para o outro no campo de futebol americano. E, ainda por cima, faz isso quase toda noite. E já que minha mãe e meu pai são fanáticos por aquela história de "a hora do jantar é a hora da família", adivinha só o que todo mundo faz às cinco e meia da tarde? Quem é que pode ter fome em um horário desses?

5\. Todos os meus professores falam: "Sabe como é, Sakura, quando eu dava aula para a sua irmã, há dois anos, não tinha que ficar repetindo que ela precisava:

 _1\. pular linha;_

 _2\. não fazer contas com os dedos;_

 _3\. colocar os substantivos em alemão em letra maiúscula;_

 _4\. lembrar de trazer maiô;_

 _5\. tirar o fone de ouvido quando o diretor discursa pelo alto-falante;_

 _6\. parar de desenhar na calça._

 **4.** Ela tem namorado. E, além disso, não é qualquer namorado, mas um cara que não é esportista, algo de que nunca se ouviu falar na hierarquia da nossa escola: uma animadora de torcida com um namorado que não é do time. Ah, não, por acaso o Sasori também é rebelde urbano, igual a mim, com a diferença que ele vem completo: sobretudo preto militar, coturnos, notas abaixo da média no boletim inteiro e tal. Além disso, ele usa um brinco comprido.

Mas, apesar de não ter aquele tipo de inteligência que se adquire nos livros, o Sasori tem muito talento e criatividade artística. Por exemplo, ele sempre pendura os quadros dele, sobre jovens americanos desprivilegiados, na cantina da escola. E ninguém vai lá e picha em cima, como fariam se os desenhos fossem meus. E não é só. Meu pai e minha mãe o odeiam, porque ele não aproveita o potencial que tem e vive levando suspensão por ser contra o autoritarismo. E ele os chama, na dura, pelo primeiro nome, e não de Senhor e Senhora Haruno. É absolutamente injusto a Ino ter um namorado que, além de legal, é insuportável para nossos pais. Eu rezo a vida inteira para que isso aconteça comigo. Mas vou dizer que, a esta altura, qualquer tipo de namorado seria aceitável.

3\. Apesar de namorar um carinha do tipo rebelde artístico, em vez de um atleta fortão, a Ino continua sendo uma das garotas mais populares da escola. Ela é convidada para festas e baladas todo fim de semana, são tantos convites que ela não conseguiria aceitar todos, nem que quisesse, e por isso fala coisas do tipo: "Ei, Ino, por que você e a Hinata não vão lá, tipo assim, como minhas emissárias?", mesmo sabendo que, se a Hinata e eu ousássemos colocar o pé em uma festa dessas, seríamos hostilizadas como as pirralhas do primeiro ano que estão se achando e, em seguida, jogadas na rua.

2\. Ela se dá bem com meus pais (sem contar a história do Sasori), e sempre foi assim. Ela até consegue se dar bem com nossa irmã menor, Shion, que frequenta uma escola especial para superdotados e é praticamente um idiot savan.

Mas a razão número um por que eu odeio minha irmã Ino não pode ser outra além de:

1\. Ela dedurou meus desenhos de celebridades.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ela disse**_ que não tinha intenção de me prejudicar. Disse que encontrou os desenhos no meu quarto e os achou tão bons que não pôde fazer outra coisa além de mostrar para a mamãe.

Claro que não passou pela cabeça da Ino que ela não deveria entrar no meu quarto, para começo de conversa. Quando a acusei de violar meu direito garantido pela Constituição de ter minha privacidade, ela só olhou pra mim tipo _Hein?_ Apesar de estar tendo aulas de política e governo neste semestre.

A desculpa dela foi que estava procurando o curvex.

Até parece. Como se eu fosse lá pegar qualquer coisa emprestada dela. Principalmente alguma coisa que chega bem pertinho dos olhões saltados dela. Em vez do curvex, que obviamente não estava comigo, a Ino encontrou o meu estoque secreto de desenhos da semana e mostrou tudo para a mamãe, na hora do jantar.

— Bom – começou mamãe, com a voz bem seca. – Agora a gente já sabe por que você tirou uma nota tão baixa em alemão, não é mesmo, Sakura?

A observação deveu-se ao fato de os desenhos estarem dentro do meu caderno de alemão.

— Este aqui é aquele cara de O Patriota? – meu pai quis saber. Quem é essa que você desenhou com ele? É a... é a Hinata?

— Alemão é uma língua idiota – afirmei, achando que eles não entendiam nada do que estava rolando.

— Alemão não é idiota – informou minha irmãzinha Shion. – Os alemães são capazes de retraçar suas origens a grupos étnicos que existiam na época do Império Romano. A língua deles é antiga e bela, e foi criada há milhares de anos.

— Sei lá – respondi. – Sabia que eles colocam todos os substantivos em letras maiúsculas? O que é que você acha disso?

— Hmmm – fez minha mãe, dando uma folheada no meu caderno de alemão. – O que é isto aqui?

Meu pai perguntou:

— Saky, por que você fez um desenho de Hinata montada em um cavalo com aquele cara de O Patriota?

— Acho que isso aqui vai responder à sua pergunta, Querido. – disse a minha mãe, devolvendo o caderno para o meu pai.

Em minha defesa, posso afirmar que, para o bem ou para o mal, vivemos em uma sociedade capitalista. Eu estava apenas exercendo meu direito à iniciativa privada de fornecer ao público (a maior parte da população estudantil da Escola Preparatória John Adams) um produto para o qual eu detectei uma demanda. Era de se esperar que o meu pai, economista internacional do Banco Mundial, fosse entender isso. Mas, quando ele leu em voz alta o que estava escrito no caderno de alemão, em tom de espanto, percebi na hora que ele não entendia. Ele não entendia nada mesmo.

— Você e Josh Hartnett – leu meu pai – US$15. Você e Josh Hartnett em uma ilha deserta, US$20. Você e Justin Timberlake, US$10. Você e Justin Timberlake embaixo de uma cachoeira, US$15. Você e Keanu Reeves, US$15. Você e... – Meu pai ergueu os olhos – Por que o Keanu e o Josh custam mais caro que o Justin?

— Porque – expliquei – o Justin tem menos cabelo.

— Ah – fez meu pai. – Entendi. – E voltou à lista. – Você e Keanu de Barco, nas corredeiras, US$20. Você e James Van Der Beek, US$15. Você e James Van Der Beek andando de asa delta, US$20...

Mas minha mãe não permitiu que ele fosse adiante.

— Está bem claro que Sakura tem problemas para se concentrar na aula de alemão – declarou minha mãe, em tom de tribunal (ele é advogada ambientalista; ninguém em sã consciência iria querer provocá-la para que usasse esse tom de voz).

– Parece bastante claro que a dificuldade em se concentrar na aula de alemão se deve à ausência de uma válvula de escape apropriada para tanta energia criativa. Acredito que, se a tal válvula de escape lhe fosse fornecida, suas notas em alemão subiriam consideravelmente.

O que explica por que, no dia seguinte, minha mãe chegou em casa do trabalho, apontou para mim e mandou:

— Terça e quinta, das três e meia às cinco e meia. A partir de agora, você vai ter aula de arte, mocinha.

Uau. Quanta sutileza!

Não ocorreu à minha mãe que eu sou capaz de desenhar perfeitamente bem sem aula nenhuma. A não ser pelas aulas da escola, sabe como é. Minha mãe não percebe que as aulas de arte, em vez que oferecer uma válvula de escape para minha energia criativa, só vão acabar totalmente com qualquer habilidade natural e estilo individual que eu possa ter. Como é que eu vou poder continuar fiel à minha vida pessoal, tipo o van Gogh, com alguém olhando por cima do meu ombro e dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer?

— Obrigada – sussurrei a Ino quando cruzei com ela um pouco depois, no banheiro que dividíamos. Ela estava separando os cílios com um alfinete na frente do espelho, apesar de nossa empregada, Theresa, ter dito mil vezes que uma prima sua, a rosa, tinha furado um olho assim.

A Ino olhou para mim através do alfinete:

— O que foi que eu fiz?

Não dava pra acreditar que ela não sabia.

— Você me dedurou – gritei – Aquele negócio dos desenhos.

— Credo, sua retardada, — Ino respondeu, começando a trabalhar nos cílios inferiores. – nem vem me dizer que ficou brava com aquilo. Eu fiz tipo um favor pra você.

— Um favor? – fiquei chocada. – Eu me ferrei por causa do que você fez! Agora tenho que ir a uma droga, uma porcaria de aula de arte duas vezes por semana, depois da escola, quando eu bem podia, sei lá... ficar assistindo à TV.

Ino revirou os olhos.

— Você não saca nada, não é mesmo? Você é minha irmã. Não posso ficar lá parada enquanto você se transforma na maior esquisitona da escola. Você não participa de nenhuma atividade extracurricular. Você se veste com essas roupas pretas horrorosas o tempo todo. Você não deixa eu arrumar o seu cabelo. Tipo assim, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Agora, quem sabe? Talvez você vire uma artista famosa. Tipo a Georgia O'Keeffe.

— Por acaso você sabe o que a Georgia O'Keeffe pintou para ficar famosa, Ino? Quando ela respondeu negativamente, expliquei. – Vaginas. É por isso que ela é famosa.

Ou, como bem colocou Shion, quando passou pela porta com o nariz enfiado no último livro da saga de Jornada nas Estrelas:

— Na verdade, as imagens orgânicas abstratas de O'Keeffe são representações luxuriantes de flores que têm forte conteúdo sexual.

Eu disse a Ino que perguntasse ao Sasori, se não acreditava em mim. Mas ela respondeu que ela e ele não conversam sobre coisas desse tipo.

Eu fiquei meio assim.

— O quê? Vagina?

Mas Ino respondeu não, arte.

Eu não entendo. Ela namora um artista e, mesmo assim, os dois nunca conversam sobre arte? Fala sério, se algum dia eu arrumar um namorado, nós vamos conversar sobre tudo. Até sobre arte. Até sobre vaginas.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A Hinata**_ não conseguia acreditar na tal aula de desenho.

— Mas você já sabe desenhar – repetia sem parar.

Eu, obviamente, concordava em gênero, número e grau. Ainda assim, era bom saber que eu não era a única a pensar que ser obrigada a passar toda terça e quinta-feira das três e meia ás cinco e meia no Estúdio de Arte Susan Boone era uma gigantesca perda de tempo.

— É a cara da Ino – achou Hinata. Estávamos passeando com o Manet pelo Jardim do Bispo na segunda-feira depois da escola. O Jardim do Bispo faz parte do terreno da Catedral Nacional, onde acontecem os enterros de todas as pessoas importantes que morrem em Washington, a capital federal dos Estados Unidos. Só demora cinco minutos a pé de onde a gente mora, em Cleveland Park, até a Catedral Nacional. O que é bom, porque é o lugar preferido de Manet para correr atrás de esquilos, assustar os casais que ficam se agarrando atrás dos arbustos e coisas assim.

O que levanta outra questão: quem é que vai passear com o Manet quando eu tiver no Estúdio de Arte Susan Boone? Theresa é que não vai, ela detesta o Manet, apesar de ele ter parado totalmente de roer fios elétricos. Além disso, de acordo com o Dr. Lee, o especialista em comportamento animal, a culpa era minha, por ter dado a ele o nome de Monet, que soa como uma negativa. Desde que mudei o nome dele para Manet, as coisas ficaram melhores, apesar de meu pai não ter ficado muito feliz com a conta de US$ 500 que o Dr. Lee mandou para ele.

A Theresa diz que já é bem ruim ter que ficar limpando tudo o que a gente suja; nem morta que ela vai impar a sujeira do meu Old English Sheepdog de quatro quilos.

— Não dá pra acreditar que a Ino fez isso – continuou Hinata. – Ainda bem que eu não tenho irmã.

A Hinata também é filha do meio, como eu (deve ser por isso que nós damos tão bem).

Só que, diferente de mim, a Hinata tem dois irmãos, um mais velho e um mais novo... e nenhum deles é mais inteligente ou mais bonito que ela.

A Hinata é a maior sortuda.

— Mas, se não fosse a Ino, teria sido a Karin – observou ela enquanto percorríamos o caminho estreito e torto que atravessava o jardim. – A Karin estava totalmente em cima de você. Sabe como é, porque você só cobrava dela e das amigas dela.

O que era, de fato, a melhor coisa da história toda. Tipo assim, cobrar só de garotas tipo a Karin e as amigas dela. Todas as outras pessoas ganhavam desenhos de graça.

Bom, e por que não? Quando, de brincadeira, eu desenhei um retrato da Hinata com o ator preferido dela, o Heath Ledger, a notícia se espalhou, e logo tinha uma fila de gente pedindo retratos ao lado de uns gostosinhos.

No começo, não passou nem pela minha cabeça cobrar. Eu estava mais que satisfeita em dar desenhos de graça para minhas amigas, já que elas pareciam ficar felizes com isso. E, depois, quando as garotas que não falam inglês da escola mostraram interesse pelos retratos também, eu não podia cobrar delas. Tipo assim, se você acabou de se mudar para esse país (seja para fugir da opressão em sua terra natal ou, como a maior parte das pessoas que não falavam inglês na nossa escola, se seu pai ou sua mãe é embaixador ou diplomata), não dá mesmo para pagar por um desenho com um ator. Percebe, eu sei o que é estar em um lugar onde você não entende o que os outros estão falando: é um saco. Eu aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil, graças ao meu pai (que é responsável pela divisão do Norte da África do Banco Mundial). Ele levou toda a família para o Marrocos durante um ano, quando eu tinha 8. Teria sido legal se alguém lá tivesse me dado uns desenhos do Justin Timberlake de graça, em vez de ficar me olhando como se eu fosse esquisita só porque não sabia como se dizia "Por favor, posso sair da sala?" em marroquino quando precisava ir ao banheiro.

Depois, fui atacada por um monte de pedidos de desenhos de atores das garotas que faziam aula de reforço. Bom, eu não podia cobrar de quem precisava de reforço, porque eu sei o que é ter que frequentar essas aulas. Quando voltamos do Marrocos, ficou determinado que minha língua presa (eu assobiava para falar todos os ss) não ia desaparecer com o tempo... não sem um pouco de ajuda profissional. De modo que fui obrigada a passar por sessões de fonoaudiologia enquanto meus colegas estavam na aula de música.

Como se isso já não fosse bem ruim, sempre que eu voltava para a minha classe normal, a Karin ficava tirando sarro da minha suposta idiotice (e ela era minha melhor amiga antes de eu ir para o Marrocos). Então, shazam, quando eu voltei, ela começou a dar uma de: "Quem é Sakura?".

Era como se ela não lembrasse mais que costumava ir à minha casa todo dia depois da escola para brincar de Barbie. Não, de repente ela estava "se dando bem com os garotos" e correndo de um lado para o outro no recreio, tentando beijá-los. O fato de que eu, na terceira série, preferiria comer vidro moído a permitir que os lábio de um colega de classe encostassem nos meus (especialmente os do Inuzuka Kiba, que era o garanhão da classe naquele ano), imediatamente serviu para que eu recebesse o rótulo de "imatura" (e a língua presa provavelmente também não ajudou muito) e a Karin me largou como se eu fosse uma batata quente.

Por sorte, isso só serviu para alimentar meu desejo de falar direito. No dia em que fui dispensada da fonoaudiologia, fui correndo até a Karin e a xinguei de estúpida, sacana, puxa saco, safada e sebenta.

Desde que isso aconteceu, não nos falamos muito.

Então, como eu sei bem que o pessoal do reforço precisa de um desconto de vez em quando (principalmente o pessoal que usa capacete para não se machucar e coisas assim), declarei que, para elas, os meus serviços de desenho de atores eram gratuitos, assim como para as minhas amigas que não falavam inglês da Escola Adams.

Pra falar a verdade, eu era uma espécie de ONU particular, fornecendo auxílio na forma de representações altamente realistas de Freddie Prinze Jr. para as desprivilegiadas, mas revelou-se que a Karin, agora presidente do primeiro ano e um pé no saco para mim, não estava gostando nada disso. Não por eu não cobrar das garotas que não falam inglês, mas sim por só cobrar dela e das amigas dela.

Mas o que é que ela estava pensando? Tipo assim, como é que eu ia cobrar da Hinata, que tinha sido minha melhor amiga desde que eu voltara do Marrocos, quando descobri que a Karin tinha dado uma de Anakin e passado para o lado negro? A Hinata e eu tínhamos exatamente a mesma opinião a respeito de como a Karin tratava a gente (a Karin até hoje se diverte muito tirando sarro das saias até o joelho da Hinata, que é a única coisa que a Sra. Hyuuga, a mãe dela, permite que ela use, já que é tão evangélica e tal) e desprezávamos Inuzuka com a mesma intensidade.

Ah, é. Com certeza, não vou dar desenhos grátis do Orlando Bloom para ninguém igual à Karin.

Não mesmo.

Gente igual à Karin não é capaz de compreender o conceito de ser legal com alguém que não é magrinha, nem tem aquele cabelo ruivo, nem se cobre de Abercrombie & Fitch dos pés à cabeça (talvez porque ela não tenha sido obrigada a fazer sessões de fonoaudiologia, muito menos frequentar uma escola em que ninguém falava a língua dela).

Em outras palavras, com qualquer pessoa que não seja a própria Karin.

A Hinata e eu conversávamos sobre isso ao voltarmos do parque da Catedral (quer dizer, sobre a Karin e a impertinência dela) quando um carro se aproximou de nós e vi meu pai acenando de trás do volante.

— Oi, garotas – exclamou a minha mãe, debruçando-se por sobre o meu pai para falar conosco, já que estávamos mais próximas do lado do motorista. – Acho que nenhuma de vocês tem o interesse de ir ver o jogo da Ino, não é mesmo?

— Mãe! – disse Ino, do banco de trás. Ela estava com toda a parafernália de animadora de torcida. – Nem perca seu tempo. Elas não vão querer vir e, mesmo que quisessem, olha só, dá uma olhada na Sakura. Eu ia ficar com vergonha de ser vista com ela.

— Ino! – disse meu pai, em tom ameaçador. Mas ele nem devia ter se incomodado. Eu já estou super acostumada com os comentários depreciativos que a Ino faz a respeito da minha aparência.

Tudo é muito lindo e fácil para gente igual à Ino, cuja principal preocupação da vida é não perder nenhuma liquidação da Club Mônaco. Quando começaram a vender Paul Mitchell na perfumaria do nosso bairro, a Ino foi tomada de uma felicidade do tipo que não se via desde a queda do Muro de Berlim.

Eu, no entanto, sou um pouco mais preocupada com questões mundiais, como por exemplo, o fato de que trezentos milhões de crianças por dia vão para a cama com fome e que programas de arte das escolas são a primeira coisa a ser cortada sempre que o conselho local de educação descobre que está trabalhando no vermelho.

E é por isso que, no começo do ano letivo, eu tingi todo o meu guarda-roupa de preto para mostrar que:

a) eu estava de luto pela minha geração, que claramente não liga para nada além do que vai acontecerem Friends semana que vem;

b) moda é para gente falsa igual à minha irmã;

Ah, sim, algumas veinhas da minha mãe quase estouraram quando ela viu o que eu tinha feito. Mas veja bem, pelo menos ela sabe que uma de suas filhas realmente pensa em outra coisa além de unhas francesinhas. Mas a minha mãe, diferente da Ino, não ia desistir de mim assim tão fácil. E foi por esse motivo que, ali no carro, ela abriu um sorriso radiante, sem motivo nenhum, se você quiser saber a minha opinião. Estava chovendo e a temperatura beirava só uns 4°C na rua. Não era o tipo de dia de novembro que motivaria qualquer pessoa (e especialmente uma pessoa completamente desprovida de espírito infantil, como eu) a ficar sentada em uma arquibancada, assistindo a um monte de carinhas musculosos correndo atrás de uma bola com garotas de suéter branco e roxo apertado demais (como minha irmã) animando a torcida para eles.

— Nunca se sabe – disse mamãe para Ino, do banco da frente. – Elas podem mudar de ideia.

E dirigiu-se a nós:

— O que vocês acham? Sakura? Hinata? Depois seu pai vai nos levar a Chinatown para comermos um yakisoba – olhou para mim. – Tenho certeza que dá para achar um hambúrguer ou algo assim para você, sabe.

— Que pena, Sra. Haruno. – começou Hinata. Mas não parecia nem um pouco se lamentar de nada. Na verdade, parecia bem contente por ter uma desculpa para não ir. A maior parte dos eventos escolares é uma agonia para Hinata, por causa dos comentários costumeiros da panelinha sobre suas roupas um tanto quanto antiquadas ("Onde foi que você parou sua carroça?" e coisas assim). – Preciso ir para casa. Domingo é o dia de...

\- ... Descanso. É eu sei. – Minha mãe já tinha ouvido isso um monte de vezes. O Sr. Hyuuga, que é diplomata na embaixada hondurenha aqui em Washington, insiste na ideia de que o domingo é dia de descanso e faz todos os filhos ficarem em casa nesse dia, toda semana.

A Hinata tinha conseguido de liberar durante meia hora para devolver O patriota (que ela viu sete vezes) na locadora Potomac. A esticada até a Catedral Nacional foi um desvio completo. Mas como Hinata presumiu que a caminhada incluía uma visita à igreja, os pais dela não ficariam assim tão bravos se descobrissem.

— Kizashi. Mebuki. Desistam. – Shion, ao lado de Ino no banco traseiro, ergueu os olhos de seu laptop em tempo suficiente para exprimir sua profunda insatisfação com a situação.

— Papai – corrigiu minha mãe, encarando Shion – Papai, não Kizashi. Mamãe, não Mebuki.

— Desculpa – emendou Shion. – Podemos ir agora? A bateria só dura duas horas, sabe, e eu preciso entregar três planilhas amanhã.

Shion, que com 11 anos deveria estar na quinta série, frequenta a Horizon, uma escola especial em Bethesda para crianças superdotadas, onde tem aulas de nível universitário. É uma escola de CDFs, tanto que o filho do atual presidente, o maior CDF que já existiu na face da Terra (estou falando do filho mas, pensando bem, até o pai também é), está matriculado lá.

A Horizon é tão CDF que eles nem dão notas nas provas, só entregam boletins semestrais. O último boletim da Shion dizia:

"Shion já lê textos de nível universitário, mas precisa alcançar os colegas em termos de maturidade emocional e trabalhar seus relacionamentos pessoais no próximo semestre".

Se a idade intelectual da Shion pode girar perto dos 40, ela age como se tivesse 6 anos e meio. Tem sorte por não frequentar uma escola para pessoas com inteligência normal, como a Ino e eu: as Karin's do círculo das garotas de 11 anos a devorariam viva. Especialmente quando se leva em conta sua falta de traquejo social.

Minha mãe suspirou. Sempre foi muito popular no ensino médio, igual à Ino. Até ganhou a eleição para Miss Espírito Estudantil nessa época. Minha mãe não entende onde errou comigo.

Acho que culpa meu pai. Ele não foi eleito nada no ensino médio porque, igual a mim, passava a maior parte do tempo imaginando como seria estar em outro lugar.

— Tudo bem – mamãe finalmente assentiu. – Fique em casa, então. Mas não...

\- ...abra a porta para estranhos – completei. – Já sei.

Como se alguém um dia viesse bater na nossa porta, a não ser a Mulher do Pão. A Mulher do Pão é casada com um diplomata francês que mora no fim do quarteirão. A gente não sabe o nome dela. Simplesmente a chamamos de Mulher do Pão, porque a cada três semanas mais ou menos ela fica maluca, acho que é porque sente falta demais de seu país natal, e assa uns cem pães franceses que sai vendendo de porta em porta pelo bairro, por 50 centavos cada um. Eu sou viciada nas baguetes da Mulher do Pão. Na verdade, é a única coisa que eu como, além de hambúrgueres, já que não gosto da maior parte das frutas e de nenhum tipo de verdura, nem de peixe e nada com alho.

A única pessoa que vem bater na nossa porta, além da Mulher do Pão, é o Sasori. Mas não temos permissão para deixá-lo entrar em casa se nossos pais ou a Theresa não estiverem. Isso porque, uma vez, o Sasori destruiu as janelas do consultório do pai dele, em Bethesda, com uma espingarda de chumbinho, para protestar contra a prescrição de remédios testados em animais.

Meus pais se recusam a entender que o Sasori só tomou uma ação tão drástica para chamar a atenção do Doutor Akasuna para os animais torturados. Eles acham que ele fez aquilo só para se divertir, o que é obviamente falso. O Sasori nunca faz nada só para se divertir. Ele está seriamente empenhado em transformar o mundo em um lugar melhor.

Pessoalmente, eu acho que, se mamãe e papai não querem o Sasori em casa quando eles não estão, é para que ele e Ino não fiquem se agarrando lá. O que é uma preocupação válida, mas eles poderiam dizer a verdade, em vez de ficar se escondendo atrás da desculpa da espingarda de chumbinho. É bem improvável que, algum dia, o Sasori vá atirar nas NOSSAS janelas. Minha mãe fica sempre do lado dos bonzinhos, já que é advogada da Agência de proteção Ambiental.

— Vamos lá, pessoal – Ino choramingou do banco traseiro. – Vou chegar atrasada ao jogo.— E nada de desenhar celebridades até terminar sua lição de alemão – minha mãe gritou enquanto meu pai arrancava com o carro.

Hinata e eu ficamos olhando enquanto eles se afastavam; as rodas do carro deslizavam sobre as folhas secas espalhadas pela rua.

— Achei que você estivesse proibida de desenhar celebridades – disse Hinata ao dobrarmos a esquina.

Manet, ao ver um esquilo do outro lado da rua, me arrastou até o meio-fio, quase provocando um deslocamento do pescoço.

— Eu estou autorizada para desenhar celebridade – informei, elevando a voz para que ela me ouvisse por cima dos latidos roucos de Manet. – Só não posso cobrar das pessoas.

— Ah – Hinata refletiu sobre o assunto.

Depois pediu, em tom de súplica:

— Então, será que você poderia POR FAVOR desenhar o Heath para mim? Só mais uma vez? Prometo que nunca mais peço.

— Acho que sim – respondi com um suspiro, como se aquilo fosse a maior chateação para mim. Mas é claro que não era. Porque, quando você adora fazer algo, você quer fazer a mesma coisa o tempo todo, mesmo se ninguém estiver pagando para isso.

Pelo menos era assim que eu me sentia a respeito dos desenhos. Até que conheci a Susan Boone.

 _ **As dez**_ _ **razões principais por que eu gostaria de ser a Gwen Stefani, cantora da melhor banda de ska de todos os tempos, No Doubt:**_

 **10.** A Gwen pode tingir o cabelo da cor que quiser, até de rosa-shocking, como fez na turnê Return Of Saturn, e os pais dela não estão nem aí, porque apreciam o fato de ela ser artista e de precisar fazer esse tipo de coisa para dar forma à sua expressão artística. O Sr. e a Sra. Stefani provavelmente nunca ameaçaram cortar a mesada da Gwen como aconteceu com os meus pais na vez que eu tentei pintar o cabelo com pé descolorante.

 **9.** Se a Gwen quisesse usar preto todo dia, as pessoas simplesmente aceitariam o ato como sinal de sua enorme genialidade e ninguém ficaria fazendo comentários-ninja, como fazem comigo.

 **8.** Gwen mora sozinha, de modo que as irmãs mais velhas dela não invadem seu quarto sempre que querem, fuçando tudo e depois dedurando o que ela faz para os pais.

 **7.** A Gwen escreve músicas a respeito dos ex-namorados e canta na frente de todo mundo. Eu nunca tive namorado, então, como é que eu ia poder escrever uma música sobre um ex?

 **6**. CDs grátis.

 **5.** Se ela tirasse uma nota baixa em alemão por ter usado todo o tempo da aula para escrever músicas, duvido totalmente que a mãe da Gwen mandasse ela ter aula de música duas vezes por semana. Seria mais provável que ela deixasse a Gwen largar o alemão para se dedicar a escrever músicas em tempo integral.

 **4.** Ela tem dúzias de sites dedicados a ela. Se a gente colocar as palavras Sakura Haruno em qualquer mecanismo de busca na internet, nada aparece.

 **3.** Todas as pessoas que foram más para a Gwen na escola certamente se arrependem profundamente até hoje e tentam puxar o saco dela. Mas ela pode dar uma de "Mas quem é você mesmo?", tipo o que a Karin fez comigo quando eu voltei do Marrocos.

 **2.** Ela pode ficar com qualquer cara que quiser. Bom, talvez não QUALQUER um, mas é bem provável que conseguisse o cara que eu quero. Que, infelizmente, é o namorado da minha irmã. Mas tanto faz.

E a razão principal por que eu queria ser a Gwen Stefani:

 **1\. Ela não precisaria ter aula de arte com a Susan Boone.**


End file.
